Into the Fire Part 1
by dora.1051
Summary: Just a drabble really, first of three parts. Constructive critism please.  I own nothing  if i did George and Luna would have ended up together .


It was 11 o'clock on a saturday night but, despite needing to get up early to leave for the christmas holidays, the 7th year girls of Ravenclaw tower had decided to have a sleepover. Unfortunatley, for Luna Lovegood, they had decided to hold the gathering in her dormitory. She had given up sleep at this point and was simply listening to game of truth or dare the other girls were playing.

'Would you like too play Luna?' Lisa Armstrong said suddenly. Since being back at hogwarts to finally complete her 7th year, Luna had been treated much more kindly by the other girls in her house, Lisa especially.

Luna slid too the floor next to her with a grateful smile. The girls were sat in a circle, with an empty glass bottle sit in the middle. Katherine Green leant forward and sent the bottle spinning in a circle. When the bottle halted, the cap pointed towards Lisa.

'Truth or dare?' Said Katherine.

'Truth.'

'Ooooh, let me think, do you fancy anybody at the moment?'

Lisa went a brilliant shade of red and started too splutter, 'Well I can't tell you that … embarrassing … Merlin.'

'Come on Lisa, tell us!' The other girls chorused. They continue too harrass her until she finally mouthed the words, 'Lee Jordan.'

The other girls squealed loudly and Lisa's eyes darted too each of them, 'Please, please _don't_ tell anyone! He's been a family friend for my whole life and is nearly four years older than me!' She looked close too tears, making the other girls fall coughed.

'Right, well, shall we get on with the game then?' Katherine broke the silence.

The bottle spun a few times, each person picking dare instead of truth. Finally, after a lap around the tower in the nude from Matilda Summer; an entire Bertie Botts packet swallowed (and puked up) by Hannah Cage and a love letter written to Michael Corner from Lorna Wills, the bottle slowed to face Luna.

'Truth,' she thought that the truth could not be as embarrassing as any of the dares being thought up by the other girls (Ravenclaw's have a very good imagination).

'Have you ever kissed anyone?' Lisa asked.

Luna felt stumped, she wasn't ashamed that she hadn't ever kissed another person outside her mother and father, yet she knew that the other girls would ridicule her for it. Since her mothers death, Luna's father had been extra careful too keep Luna as innocent as possible, even passing off her sentimental feelings towards her first crush (none other than George Weasley) as the work of Nargles. At that age Luna had believed her fathers tales and grew to think those 'feelings' as unnatural. In last year or so, particularly after the war, she had come too realise that actually her feelings were completely natural.

'No, no I haven't ever kissed anybody else.'

The other girls were slightly shocked but did not say a word. Before the game could continue however, Luna stuck out her hand and held the bottle.

'Umm, I would like too though, and I was wondering, how - how would I go about kissing somebody?'

The other faces lit up with delight as they scrambled closer too her, speaking over eachother in excited voices.

'Corner them-'

'No, send them a note telling them -'

'Too meet you in the library-'

'No behind Hagrids house, that's where me and -'

'That's distgusting, no it needs to be in a bed-'

'In his common room-'

'In _your _dormitory-'

'Please, please I would like too listen to you one at a time,' Luna almost laughed at how excited the other girls were getting at the prospect of helping her too scheme to kiss someone.

'Okay, okay first question: boy or girl?' Katherine asked.

'Boy,' Luna was competely sure of this as a certain redhead prankster swam infront of her eyes.

'Secondly - is he older or younger?'

'Older, by quite a considerable amount.'

'Hmm, so he's not at school anymore?'

Luna shook her head. The thought of trying too get George Weasley seemed completely absurd to her: he was 4 years older than herself and rumour had it Angelina Johnson had set her eyes upon him.

'I think you should just ask him too kiss you.'

Just as Luna was about too reply, Proffessor Flitwick opened the door and told them all to get back into bed that instant.

To be continued


End file.
